El Secreto de las hermanitas
by Ninja Britten 11
Summary: Eli y Honoka sospechan que sus hermanas, Yukiho y Airsa, esconden algún secreto del cual no quieren que sepan. ¿Lograrán saberlo?


**Esta historia la tenía desde hace tiempo y no la había publicado por que no me apeteció seguirla, pero ahora que puedo, lo hago.**

**Hay pocos fics de Yukiho x Arisa, así que me limité a hacer uno, corto, pero por lo menos bien redactado y en español.**

**Sin más que decir, sáquense una cerveza y disfruten de la lectura.**

.

.

.

Honoka Kousaka, líder del grupo de Idols Escolares, μ's, comenzaba a sospechar junto a su compañera de grupo y amiga, Eli Ayase, el comportamiento tan extraño de sus pequeñas hermanas. Últimamente, ambas chicas se la pasaban bastante tiempo juntas, debes en cuando solían irse a lugares donde solo pudiesen estar las dos juntas.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a preguntarse sobre si habían averiguado algo nuevo sobre el caso.

-Lo siento Eli-chan – decía Honoka por teléfono – intenté convencer a Yukiho de que me dijera algo, pero me sacó a patadas de su cuarto.

\- ¿En serio? – le preguntó la rubia – Arisa no va muy lejos, intenté hablarle, pero noté que se puso muy nerviosa y me sacó de su habitación también.

\- Oye Eli-chan, esto ya me está asustando.

\- A mí también – dijo Eli con cierto tono de tristeza – siento que Arisa no me tiene confianza para contarme que le pasa, le he dicho que puede confiar en mí, pero notó que me oculta muchas cosas y eso me duele.

\- A mí también me pasa lo mismo – decía Honoka con el mismo tono de voz – Yukiho ha estado algo distante últimamente, intento que hable conmigo, pero ella se encierra en su cuarto o se aleja de mí.

\- Solo quisiera saber que ocurre, y si es algo malo, yo podría ayudarla en lo que sea.

\- Lo mismo digo para Yukiho, quiero ayudarla en lo que necesite.

\- Sabes, creo que deberíamos dormir.

\- Tienes razón, mañana seguimos hablando. Nos vemos Eli-chan – se despedía la líder.

\- Hasta mañana Honoka – colgaba la rubia. Ambas chicas tuvieron el mismo pensamiento al mismo tiempo.

"_¿Qué te pasa hermanita?"_

.

Al día siguiente, la rubia y la peli jengibre se encontraron y mientras se dirigían a la sala del club, comentaron el caso.

-Eli-chan, ¿averiguaste algo? – preguntó Honoka a su Senpai.

\- Bueno, algo así – dijo con algo de preocupación la rubia – hoy noté algo en Arisa que me llamó mucho la atención.

\- ¿Y que fue? – preguntó su Kouhai.

\- Pues… - la oji azul comenzó a contar.

.

_Flashback_

_._

_Eli se acababa de levantar y se dirigía al baño de su apartamento para lavarse y después darse una ducha. Cuando va llegando, se encontró con su hermana Arisa, quien notó que trataba de lavar algo en su cuello. Otra cosa que notó fue que su hermanita no se dio cuenta de su presencia._

_-No puede ser – dijo Arisa con algo de preocupación – esto me dejó marca. Y ahora, ¿Qué le diré a mi hermana si me mira así?_

_\- No lo sé, tu dime._

_Arisa se sobresaltó, no había notado a su hermana en el baño. Estaba totalmente aterrada porque su hermana podría haber descubierto su "secreto"._

_-H-H-H-Hermana, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?_

_\- Llevó un buen rato – la mayor se acercó a la pequeña con algo de seriedad – ahora me dirás Arisa, ¿Qué es eso que me ocultas?_

_\- N-No es nada – dijo una Arisa muerta de los nervios._

_\- No le mientas a tu hermana Arisa._

_\- E-Es algo personal hermana._

_\- ¿Qué es eso de esa marca que dijiste?_

_\- ¿M-Marca? – la menor de las Ayase se sonrojó a más no poder - ¿D-De que hablas hermana?_

_\- No dijiste que algo te dejó marca y que no querías que yo me enterara._

_\- P-Pues… - Arisa no hallaba forma de librarse de esta._

_\- ¿Qué ocurre aquí Arisa?_

_\- N-Nada… ¡Solo déjame en paz! – la menor salió disparada hacia su habitación y se encerró para que su hermana no le siguiera cuestionando._

_\- ¡Arisa! – la Ayase mayor llegó a la habitación de su hermana y tocó varias veces la puerta - ¡Arisa Ayase! ¡Abre la puerta!_

_\- ¡Déjame en paz hermana!_

_\- Solo estoy preocupada por ti, si algo te pasó puedes contarme._

_\- T-Te lo diré a su tiempo, pero por ahora déjame en paz por favor._

_\- P-Pero Arisa…_

_\- ¡Por favor Eli! – esto sorprendió mucho a Eli ya que Arisa era rara vez que la llamaba por su nombre._

_\- E-Está bien._

_._

_Fin Flashback_

.

-… y eso fue lo que pasó.

\- ¿Qué será lo que está pasando?

\- No lo sé Honoka, debemos hacer algo.

\- Pero ¿qué haremos? No nos quieren decir nada.

\- Las seguiremos.

\- ¿Seguirlas?

\- Sí, después de la escuela deberíamos ver a donde van o que hacen.

\- No estoy segura de esto, pero si tú lo dices.

Pasaron las clases y la práctica y ambas chicas decidieron espiar a sus hermanas.

Ambas hermanas menores asistían a la secundaria de Otonokizaka, la cual era una rama de Otonokizaka, obviamente solo para mujeres.

Honoka y Eli tuvieron algo de problemas para llegar a la secundaria debido a que eran detenidas por varias fans para tomarse fotos, pedirles autógrafos, entre muchas otras cosas. El precio de la fama por ser miembros de μ's.

Tardaron un poco en llegar, pero lo lograron.

Ambas mayores vigilaban la entrada de la institución para tratar de ver a sus hermanas.

Cuando las vieron salir, notaron un detalle interesante.

Iban tomadas de la mano.

Eli y Honoka miraron esto como algo extraño, sabían que sus hermanas eran grandes amigas, pero no al cabo de llevarse así.

Pero de repente, ambas salieron corriendo del lugar, cosa que alertó a ambas mayores.

Las musas salieron detrás de las menores a ver dónde iban.

Siguieron a Yukiho y Arisa por un rato hasta que llegaron a un parque, en el que Eli y Honoka se escondieron en unos arbustos.

Vigilaban un rato a sus hermanas, hasta que…

\- ¿Arisa? – dijo Yukiho al ver a la rubia algo distraída.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Te veo algo decaída, ¿pasó algo?

\- P-Pues… - la menor de las Ayase solo bajó un poco la mirada – mi hermana ha estado sospechando.

\- ¿Eli-san?

\- Sí, no quiero que se entere. Aun no confío en ella para eso.

Lo dicho por Arisa, entristeció un poco a Eli, definitivamente decía que Arisa no confiaba en ella.

-Lo mismo puedo decir – dijo Yukiho llamando la atención de ambas mayores – mi hermana tampoco es de confiar en este sentido.

Honoka pasó al mismo estado que Eli. Ahora decía que Yukiho no confiaba en ella.

\- ¿Crees que deberíamos mantener en secreto esto?

\- Por el momento.

\- No quiero ocultarlo más de mi hermana – dijo la pequeña rusa – ella se preocupa mucho por mí y me da mucha pena ocultárselo.

\- ¿Y notó la marca en tu cuello?

\- Sí, dejé la puerta del baño abierta por accidente.

\- No quiero saber que te dirá Eli-san cuando sepa que ya tienes pareja.

\- ¿Qué? – susurró Eli aun escondida, esa noticia dejó a la rubia sin habla. Su hermanita ya estaba en una relación. ¿Con quién?

\- Imagínate si mi hermana se entera que tengo pareja – dijo Yukiho sorprendiendo a Honoka.

\- ¿Tan malo sería?

\- Mi hermana no sabe guardar un secreto. La última vez que le conté una cosa, apareció hasta en su perfil de Facebook.

\- Vaya.

\- Yukiho, ¿Qué hora es?

\- Veamos – la castaña sacó su celular – son las 6.

\- Deberíamos irnos – dijo Arisa levantándose.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

\- No, estoy bien.

\- Vamos, una novia responsable no debe dejar a su novia desprotegida.

\- ¡¿Novia?! – dijeron ambas mayores tratando de no gritar, pero se les chispoteó como diría El Chavo.

Yukiho y Arisa miraron con algo de miedo a sus hermanas. Tal vez habían escuchado su conversación.

-H-Hermana, ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntaron ambas con bastante nerviosismo.

\- Arisa.

\- Yukiho.

\- ¿Q-Que ocurre?

\- ¿Qué nos están ocultando? – dijo Eli algo fría.

\- ¿D-De que hablas hermana? – dijo Arisa queriendo hacerse la desentendida.

\- No te hagas tonta Arisa.

\- Tu también Yukiho – dijo la líder de μ's.

\- P-Pero no sé qué de hablas.

\- ¿Son… pareja? – dijo Eli poniendo rojas las caras de ambas menores.

\- P-Pues…

\- ¿Ya tuvieron sexo? – preguntó de repente Honoka.

\- ¡Honoka! – exclamó Eli.

\- L-Lo siento – se disculpó la peli jengibre viendo a Yukiho y Arisa totalmente rojas.

\- R-Respondiendo a lo que Eli-san dijo, sí, somos pareja.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan Yukiho?

\- L-Llevamos 3 meses.

\- Arisa, ¿Por qué no me contaste?

\- E-Es que pensé que te volverías a enojar.

\- ¿Enojar? – preguntó Honoka algo extrañada.

\- Sí – habló Yukiho – Arisa me contó que cuando estaban en Rusia, tuvo un novio a los 12 años, el cual Eli-san espantó y ahuyentó apenas a los segundos que se enteró que andaba con Arisa.

\- ¿Eso es cierto Eli-chan? – preguntó Honoka viendo a su Senpai quien se le había puesto roja la cara.

\- E-Es que el chico no me cayó bien.

\- ¿Y yo no te caigo bien? – preguntó Yukiho.

\- C-Claro que sí me caes bien Yukiho.

\- Entonces… ¿aprueban nuestra relación?

\- Por mí no hay problema – dijo Honoka.

\- Conmigo tampoco, pero solo tengo una pregunta.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- ¿Por qué Arisa tenía un chupete en el cuello?

\- … - eso volvió a teñir de rojo los rostros de ambas menores.

\- Respondan.

\- F-Fue cuando… - la voz de Arisa se cortó y no pudo seguir debido a la vergüenza.

\- ¿No me digan que…?

\- … - el rostro de vergüenza de ambas hizo confirmar las sospechas de ambas mayores.

\- Y-Ya desde temprano ustedes…

\- .. . – ambas solo asintieron con la cabeza.

\- ¿Fue la vez que te encontré en el baño Arisa? – preguntó Eli quien aún no se tragaba que su hermana ya no era tan pura. Solo se ganó el sí de Arisa.

\- Yukiho… ¿tú también?

\- … - la menor de los Kousaka asintió.

\- N-No me lo creo.

\- Ni yo.

\- ¿Cómo pudieron? – exclamó Eli – solo tienen 14 años.

\- Exactamente – siguió Honoka.

\- Tu no deberías hablar hermana – dijo Arisa encarando a su hermana.

\- Tu tampoco hermana – ahora era Yukiho.

\- ¿D-De que hablas?

\- Pues que tú y Nozomi-san no se la llevan muy relajadas – el decir eso de parte de Arisa, puso totalmente roja a Eli.

\- Hermana, como que tú y Tsubasa-san no andan muy lejos – ahora atacaba Yukiho.

\- P-Pero no es cierto.

\- ¿A no? – dijeron Yukiho y Arisa sacando de sus celulares varias fotos en las que se mostraban a sus hermanas mayores… en sus cosas con sus respectivas parejas.

\- E-E-Eso… - Eli luchaba por no desmayarse de la vergüenza.

\- … - Honoka estaba más roja que el cabello de Maki.

\- Bueno, si nos disculpan, Yukiho y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes – habló la Ayase menor.

\- ¿A-Asuntos pendientes?

\- Sí, la vez pasada que quisimos hacerlo en su casa no pudimos porque Honoka-san estaba.

\- ¿H-Hacerlo?

\- Si me disculpas hermana, Eli-san, pero Arisa y yo debemos atender nuestras necesidades – y dicho esto, ambas menores abandonaron el lugar corriendo, dejando a sus hermanas en shock total.

\- Eli-chan.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¡¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?!

\- No tengo ni idea.

\- A-Al menos descubrimos que pasaba con Yukiho y Arisa.

\- Sí, pero descubrimos todo de la peor manera.

\- En eso tienes razón.

A partir de ese momento, ambas mayores dejarían de ver con buenos e inocentes ojos a sus queridas hermanas.

No cabe decir que fueron chantajeadas un tiempo por ambas menores con respecto a mostrar las fotos de ellas con sus respetivas parejas.

Pero eso, es otra historia.

.

.

_Y hasta aquí este pequeño one-shot, el cual tenía pensando abandonarlo, pero de la nada me apeteció hacerlo._

_Sin más, me despido._

_Bye._


End file.
